


I Promise I'll Keep You Safe

by ALittleBitofThis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Control Issues, Cop Fetish, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Impact Play, Lawyer Matt Murdock, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SSBBsKinktober2020, Safe Haven, Showers, Strip Tease, Stripping, shower fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis
Summary: A few weeks after the end-credits scene of Far From Home, Matt finds Peter, who is exhausted from having to look over his shoulder constantly. He offers Peter a break from being on the run, and with that, a chance to put down some of the control he's been struggling to maintain. In other words, Matt 'arrests' Peter, and a sexy strip search ensues.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	I Promise I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, everything in this is consensual. They do not talk out the roleplay, but Peter and Matt have been together before, so Peter knows that he can speak up if he has a problem with what they're doing, and Matt is leaving space for both of them to check in.

“Peter Parker,” A voice said. Spider-Man whirled around. He hadn’t even heard anyone approaching. _Oh_ . Daredevil. They’d worked together in the past, among other _things_ , and it actually made Peter relieved to see him. Of course the man would know Beck was full of crap.

“Daredevil,” Spider-Man breathed. He pulled away from his hiding spot and walked toward Matt, arms open. Daredevil stiff-armed him. Peter’s heart sunk. Daredevil didn’t believe it, right?

“I thought I told you to say out of trouble,” Daredevil said, a callback to their last meeting. Spider-Man frowned.

“It wasn’t on purpose. I didn’t attack London. I didn’t kill him,” Spider-Man said quickly. Daredevil nodded wisely.

“I don’t think you did. However, as a legal representative, I’m obligated to turn you in,” Matt said, and Peter couldn’t read him. Did Matt really intend to do that to him?

“Mr. Murdock… please..,” Spider-Man whispered. “I don’t want to fight.”

“We won’t. I’m taking you in peacefully. Although, I need to make a stopover at my flat, for an undetermined amount of time. You know, in the justice system, things can take weeks,” Daredevil teased. He heard Spider-Man’s gasp of relief, and he smirked. Peter threw his arms around him.

“Thank you,” Peter murmured. “I’m so tired.”

"Of course,” Matt rubbed his shoulder gently. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed against him. “Just… I haven’t stopped looking over my shoulder.” Matt hummed an affirmative, and even through gloves and Spider-Man suit, he could feel how tense Peter’s body was.

“You wanna let me take over for a bit?” Daredevil offered. Spider-Man finally pulled away, trying to figure out what Matt meant.

“Let’s have a bit of fun with it, huh? You could use it,” Matt said quietly. He squeezed Peter’s hand. Peter nodded, before remembering to verbalize it. 

“Okay. How?” Peter asked. Daredevil suddenly twisted his hand, forcing Peter to spin around. He grabbed Peter’s wrist and cuffed them together. 

“You’re in my custody now,” Daredevil said, louder now. “I’ll have to take you to a safe place, perform a strip search.”

Peter understood where Matt was going with this, but his brain was slow to respond. “Oh.”

“Come on,” Daredevil grabbed his arm and started to guide him. It took about half an hour and several near-wipeouts by Peter, considering that he couldn’t catch himself with his hands, but they got to Matt’s flat. Daredevil helped Spider-Man slip through the window, and Peter landed in a clumsy heap on the ground. Matt took off his Daredevil helmet and gloves, tossing them aside. He found Peter’s waist and picked him up, shoving him into the wall. Peter grunted quietly but didn’t fight back, giving his control over to Matt. It felt good— peaceful.

“Hands on the wall,” Matt ordered as he uncuffed him Peter complied. Matt pulled the mask right off his head, revealing the curls of overgrown hair. He ran his fingers through the mess, massaging Peter’s scalp. Peter let his eyes flutter closed at the nice feeling, even enjoying the small tugs that came from knots. Matt ran his hands from the back to the front of Peter’s neck, feeling the soft, pale skin. Then, he pressed his fingers against Peter’s mouth.

“Open your mouth so I know you’re not hiding something there,” Matt ordered. Peter loosened his jaw so that Matt could slip his fingers inside. Peter closed his eyes and sucked on the fingers until the man pried his teeth apart and felt around further, getting spit all over his hand and Peter’s chin. Peter made a noise that Matt interpreted as a good noise, so he grabbed Peter’s chin and turned it to the side.

“I better not taste any drugs on your lips. They’ll ruin your life, you know. Drugs aren’t cool,” Matt chastised. Peter started to laugh, but then Matt was kissing him, his tongue exploring Peter’s mouth. Peter moaned and leaned back into the kiss. Matt pulled away suddenly.

“Uh uh. You don’t get to enjoy this, felon” Matt hissed. Peter closed his mouth. “Now, let’s get this suit off.” He reached around to press the logo on Peter’s suit, and it loosened automatically. Matt methodically patted Peter down, feeling and squeezing each muscle of his arms and tracing the ridges down his chest. He pressed against the small of Peter’s back, and Peter popped his butt backward into it. Matt slapped his ass, making him stand up straighter.

“Sorry,” Peter murmured.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Matt growled. Peter hid a quiet smile. Right…

The suit had fallen down to Peter’s hips, and Matt pushed it over so it fell to his ankles. Peter stepped out of it automatically, and Matt paused as if to correct him for moving but decided against it. He ran his hands up and down Peter’s thighs, feeling the smooth but dry skin. Peter bit his lip at the ever-soft touch, firm enough to explore his body but not enough to give him what he was really wanting now. Peter flinched when thumbs dug into the back of his knees, but he managed to stay up. Matt was thorough, making sure to go as far as to pick up Peter’s feet and massage the sore soles, threading his fingers between Peter’s toes for any hidden contraband. He pulled away from Peter, and Peter looked over his shoulder to see where he was going.

“Stop that,” Matt scolded. Peter wasn’t even sure how Matt had known he turned his head, but he quickly turned it back. He rested his forehead against the wall and listened as hard as he could. It sounded like Matt was in his bedroom, based on the direction that the sound of drawers was coming from. He heard soft thumps and rustling buckles. Peter clenched his fists together, a small spark running up his back. Was Matt getting naked?

Peter had a brief moment of respect for Matt. It was hard as hell to try to perceive anything through just sound. Peter couldn’t imagine what it would be like to live his whole life that way. Yet, Matt had figured it out, and he was good enough to be really, _really_ good at combat. Then, Matt was back.

“Legs apart,” He ordered. Peter shuffled his feet to match his shoulders, and Matt was quiet for a moment. He ran his hands down Peter’s ass and flanks, noting that even with the malnourishment, he was perfectly toned. His breathing became heavier.

“Ma- sir?” Peter asked. The hands withdrew, and Peter tried to chase after the feeling. A bare hand gripped his hip.

“Officer,” Matt corrected. “We’re not done yet.”

“Good,” Peter whispered. He was suddenly pushed flush against the wall.

“You like being searched? Is it a thrill to you?” Matt goaded, even as it filled them both with arousal. “Do you enjoy evading the law?” Peter bit his lip. He decided to take a risk.

“Good, because you’ll never find anything,” He whispered teasingly. It worked. Fingernails pressed into his spine as Matt’s free hand slithered between the wall and grabbed Peter’s cock. Peter jumped in surprise, but Matt held him steady. The firm hand stroked up, down, and around the half-hard member before pressing against the tip. He dropped his hand to fondle Peter’s balls and check the troughs of his skin. Peter moaned, and Matt squeezed his balls warningly.

“Is that a challenge, brat? I’ll find whatever it is you’re hiding,” Matt promised. Peter shivered. 

“You can try,” Peter taunted. They both knew Matt wouldn’t find anything. Peter didn’t have anything, but that doesn’t mean they would stop looking.

“Well, let the record show that I checked everywhere else first,” Matt said quietly. Peter shifted.

“And what record would that be?” Peter asked.

“There’s always _someone_ watching,” Matt said. “If not, well, I guess this little piggie went to the store and never came back. Got his dumb ass caught by the big bad wolf.” Matt slid his knee between Peter’s legs, and Peter bit his lip.

“Well whether- whether you’re a wolf depends if you’ve been shaving,” Peter quipped, but weakly so. He was losing it. He couldn’t spend much longer looking over his shoulder. He wanted to let go. He wanted to not be in control for 5 seconds. Matt was offering him that out.

“You’re the one under investigation here,” Matt redirected. He ran his hand up the cleft of Peter’s ass. Nothing. Finally, Matt wedged his fingers between the warm cheeks and slid his finger into Peter’s tight hole. Peter groaned and clenched his teeth. Matt rested his free hand on Peter’s back. He twisted his finger, pulling a quiet grunt of pain out of his prisoner. Matt frowned and pulled his finger out. Peter waited.

When Matt’s finger returned, it was covered with cool lube that soothed Peter’s insides. Peter breathed a sigh of relief this time. Matt fingered him thoroughly, making sure to feel along every inch of his inner wall for any ‘secret compartments’. When Peter’s breath hitched and he arched his back, Matt knew he’d found something.

“What was that about never finding anything?” He teased. Matt rubbed his finger against Peter’s prostate, and Peter suddenly found it difficult to stand. He reached a shaky hand behind him and grabbed Matt’s wrist for support. Matt pulled his finger out, and Peter had barely relaxed his back when an arm snaked around his waist, pulling him to the bedroom.

Peter was pushed onto soft, silk sheets, and he scrambled up to the headboard. The handcuffs reappeared from somewhere, and Matt looped the chain around the soft metal bars at the top of the board. Peter had been right. Matt was naked. He patted Peter down again, working his way from Peter’s hair to his feet, and then back up to his ass.

“Let’s take another look, shall we?” Matt teased. He got more lube and eased his finger back in. When he found Peter was still loose, he added a second finger. Peter moaned and shifted, but Matt pressed his knees against Peter’s thighs, holding him open as he fingered him. He pressed along the inside of Peter’s ass, feeling everywhere.

He spent extra time exploring Peter’s prostate, rubbing around the sensitive spot and dragging the tips of his nails across it. Peter spasmed, and he was sure his cock was leaking. Matt pulled his fingers out and ran his thumb across the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum around to confirm it. Peter bucked up into the hand on his cock, but Matt pulled away. Peter looked up at him. Matt smirked and found the space right next to his ear.

“Did you really think I’d give you a freebie?” The words sent shivers down Peter’s spine, and he twisted his head more to try and look at Matt’s face for more clues. “You’ve been a bad boy, and my job is to punish those who do wrong.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Peter said automatically. Matt tutted. He grabbed Peter’s hips and turned him over before adjusting the pillows to support his chin properly. Peter’s hands were now up and out in front of him, and he strained his head to try and see what Matt was doing near the entrance to the bedroom.

“You _have_ been resisting arrest for what, 22 days?” He heard the rustle of clothes and then a few metallic _schink_ ’s. Peter switched sides of his head, but Matt was standing where he couldn’t make out what he was doing. He felt something rubbery on the back of his thigh, and it moved up to his ass. Matt tilted it so that Peter could feel the cool, carbon fiber cane against his skin.

“I think a hit per day is a fair punishment, don’t you?” Matt asked, and Peter knew he was really asking. He dug his chin into the pillow.

“Yeah,” He said quietly. Matt took the cane off of him. Peter tensed and waited. Nothing happened. Not for a moment, at least. Peter heard the swish of air and flinched, only to feel nothing. He cracked an eye open cautiously. Did he— the cane hit him across the ass, and Peter jumped in surprise. He quickly tried to resettle himself, the sting of the cane fading as he struggled into a better position.

Matt hit him again. Peter pushed his hips into the bed, shifting again. “Stay still,” Matt ordered, and he followed it up with three quick hits in a row, right where Peter’s ass met his thighs. Peter yelped, squirming until Matt put a hand below his tailbone to settle him. “Okay.” Matt acknowledged. Peter slowly relaxed his body, and Matt trailed the cane down to his thighs.

After a minute, the cane lifted, and Matt hit him more lightly on the back of his thigh. When Peter didn’t react as much, he hit him a bit harder. Peter twitched. Having found their sweet spot, Matt proceeded to hit Peter a few more times, varying where the cane impacted the smooth skin and how long he left between the blows. Peter responded beautifully, whimpering, but keeping still except for the flexing and curling of his feet and toes. Matt brought the cane down on the peak of Peter’s ass, and Peter grunted. Matt set the cane aside.

“Shh,” He murmured. Matt tangled his hand in Peter’s curls and gently tugged out some of the knots. He traced his other hand down Peter’s back to his flanks. Peter breathed out gently as the hand rubbed his throbbing skin. “We’re halfway. Are you ready for more?”

Peter bit his lip and took another minute to breathe. He shifted his face to its other cheek so he could look at Matt. He was waiting patiently. Peter’s lower body felt good, but the younger man wasn’t that used to it, so it was a few long moments before he spread his legs a little and mentally braced himself. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

“Good,” Matt added a bit more intensity back into his character. “You’ve been a bad boy.” Peter smirked into the pillow, but only until the cane found his thighs with a resounding slap. Matt was a bit rougher now, the hits harder and closer together, but Peter was finding that he weirdly liked it. The next time Matt paused, he spoke up.

“I could… you might want to hit me a bit harder, sir, if you want to get the point across,” Peter said. Matt raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” He asked.

“I’ve been bad,” Peter reminded, wiggling his butt a little. It caused the swollen skin to pull in a way that was uncomfortable though, so he returned to his resting position.

Matt put a hand on Peter’s back to steady himself and _smacked_ Peter’s ass hard. Peter yelped. Matt didn’t wait more than a few seconds before whacking him again, just a few inches a lower. Peter subconsciously pulled at the handcuffs holding him up. He clenched his ass, bracing himself. Just a few more. He let Matt strike him like a viper, making an impact just to pull away. Peter heard another swish and his thighs stung briefly before blooming in warmth. He groaned and waited for the next blow. Nothing else came. He forced his head up.

“Ma— Officer?” He called gently.

“We’re done,” Matt answered.

“Oh,” Peter said. Matt set the cane down and moved back to the foot of the bed. He rubbed his hands up Peter’s flanks, pressing his fingers into the sensitive skin to make Peter shake (never mind move the blood around).

Matt dipped his hands between Peter’s legs to check on his cock. In all the sensation on the back of his thighs and butt, Peter had almost completely forgotten. That was, until Matt had his hand on it, feeling the straining, fully-erect cock in his hand. Peter couldn’t help but buck into his hand again, and as he expected, Matt released him. Peter frowned and ground his dick into the bed, but he’d barely touched the mattress when firm hands grabbed his hips and pulled him away from the surface. Peter whined.

“Matt… please..,” Peter begged. Matt tutted.

“I was dealing you a punishment. No one said anything about a favor,” Matt teased. Peter squirmed, and he knew he could break the handcuffs in reality, but he didn’t. Matt continued. “If you want me to do something nice for you, you’re going to have to do something for me.”

“I can suck your cock,” Peter said quickly, his tongue practically tripping over itself to get the words out. Matt didn’t respond at first, pretending to think about it.

“Okay, but no touching yourself,” Matt agreed. He moved around the bed, finding the latch on the handcuffs to release Peter’s wrists. Peter caught himself with his arms, which sunk into the cushy pillows. His arms itched with the urge to reach lower and pull himself off, but Matt was already nudging him over to make space. Matt sat up against the headboard. “Are you going to take the deal or not?”

“I’m coming!” Peter pushed off the pillow and remembered to clarify. “Not… like that.” He crawled down the bed, eagerly settling himself between Matt’s legs. He drank in the man’s appearance for the first time in forever. With the exception of some scars, his skin was perfect. His muscles were well defined. Peter put his hands on Matt’s abs and traced the lines down to his cock. He briefly teased around his dick, but driven by the need of his own leaking cock, Peter couldn’t wait that long. He wrapped one hand around Matt’s cock and guided it to his mouth.

Matt let out a deep breath as Peter took him into his mouth. Peter licked a tentative stripe up the underside of his cock, which hardened in response. Peter inhaled and took the man’s cock deeper, his hand stroking what he couldn’t reach. Matt groaned quietly and set his hands on Peter’s shoulders to feel how he was moving.

Peter bobbed his head slowly on Matt’s cock, swirling his tongue around as he played with his balls. Peter heard Matt moan, so he stayed right where he was, tongue flicking back and forth against the gland on the underside of his dick’s head.

Matt rubbed his fingers into Peter’s shoulders as he sucked him off, letting his body relax. Peter carefully took Matt deeper into his mouth, and his nose touched the man’s pelvis as he swallowed him whole. Matt was already hard from their foreplay, so it didn’t take long before his cock was beading pre-cum that Peter was quick to lick away. He grazed his teeth on Matt’s cock, just lightly, and Matt groaned again. Peter ran his tongue over where he had just scraped his teeth and gave a particularly hard suck. Matt came into his mouth. Peter swallowed it, although he pulled back to the tip to make sure he could get as much as possible.

Matt breathed heavily as he recovered from his orgasm, and Peter lifted his head away from his dick. The younger man rolled onto his side, laying beside Matt. His head fell right at the lawyer’s hip, and Peter reached up to grab the hand by his face. He gave the hand a small squeeze. Matt squeezed back, but then he grabbed Peter’s hand more firmly and pulled up. Peter scooted up the bed so that he was level with Matt.

“I’d say you’ve earned your reward,” Matt said. Peter looked up at him hopefully, reading his face.

“Yeah?” Peter asked.

“Yeah.” Matt reached down between them, finding Peter’s dick, still hard from before. He stroked it, and he felt Peter’s warm exhale on his face. Peter pressed his hips closer to Matt, who ran his hand up and down his cock. Peter was close as it was, so Matt didn’t scold him for rolling his hips into the grip. The man squeezed his cock rhythmically, and Peter came with a short spasm and quiet groan. After a moment, Peter relaxed, curling into Matt.

“Good?” Matt asked. Peter nodded into his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Peter said. “For everything.” He readjusted his head on Matt’s shoulder and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing a bit. Matt shifted his shoulder lightly.

“Not quite yet, Peter,” He said.

“Hmm?” Peter hummed, not bothering to reopen his eyes.

“We should shower,” Matt said.

“Oh,” Peter gave a tired sigh. He knew Matt was right. It had been weeks since Peter had gotten a shower that wasn’t just rain, and they were both sticky from sex. However, he’d barely been sleeping, he was tired from orgasming, and Matt’s bed felt like a cloud. “‘M good.”

“Peter,” Matt said warningly. “You’ll sleep better.” He rolled his shoulder again. “Come on. Let me take care of you.”

He was right. Matt’s insistence was probably a subtle hint that Peter smelled like the garbage he’d been rooting through. Peter grumbled but forced himself to sit up so that Matt could do the same. Matt gently pulled Peter to his feet, guiding him into the bathroom. Peter groped for the light switch, and a dim light filled the bathroom. Matt let go of Peter’s hand to start the shower. He waited for the water to heat up, and then he pulled Peter in with him.

The warm water hit Peter’s skin, and while his butt and thighs stung a little, it overall felt good. Matt grabbed the soap from its spot on the wall and held up Peter’s arm. He lathered the soap from his wrist to his shoulder, rubbing away weeks of dirt, grime, and sweat. As the water washed the bubbles off, Peter’s arm already looked and felt lighter. Peter let Matt pull him against his chest, let him clean him off. Matt was careful around his ass and thighs, touching a bit more lightly. He fondled Peter’s balls just enough to make sure he was clean, getting into the crevices of his skin. Peter moaned at the pleasure of actually feeling clean again and dropped his head to rest on Matt’s shoulder.

Matt set the soap down, and Peter heard a bottle pop open. Strong fingers slithered into his curls, spreading soap and massaging his scalp. Peter closed his eyes. They made sure to get the shampoo everywhere, on each strand of hair and from the base of his neck to the tips of his bangs. Matt pulled the detachable showerhead off the wall to rinse the shampoo out, and he ran a light conditioner through the boy’s hair as well.

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled again.

“I’m happy if you are,” Matt promised. He slowly peeled Peter away from him, standing him on the edge of the shower. He cleaned himself off quickly before shutting off the water. Matt’s hands found their towels exactly where they should be, and he handed one to Peter, who wrapped it around his waist.

Peter carefully stepped out of the shower, a bit more alert, but still drowsy from the aftermath of sex. He found a smaller towel and fluffed the hair on his head, no doubt making a mess of it, but at least drying it to some extent. Matt must’ve known what he was doing, because he left the bathroom while Peter tried to brush his fingers through the overgrown curls. Just as Peter decided to give up for the night, Matt reappeared at the door.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Peter answered. “I feel… lighter.”

Matt guided Peter back toward the bed, which somehow had a fresh set of sheets on it. Peter hadn’t even heard him changing it— not that it slowed them down as Peter crawled under the covers, Matt right behind him. Peter pulled the silk sheets up over his shoulder and burrowed his wet head into a pillow.

Matt scooted so that he was near him. Peter took a deep breath to try and relax. He had trouble sleeping recently, having to wake back up at every sound. He shifted, digging his left ear deeper into the pillow.

“Peter,” Matt called quietly. Peter twisted his neck to look at the man over his shoulder. Matt slung an arm over Peter’s waist protectively and pulled him into a spooning position. He kissed Peter’s forehead. “I’ve got you. No one’s gonna find you here. Relax.”

Peter put his head back down, and Matt grazed a hand across his abdomen. “Relax,” Matt cooed again. “Get some rest.”

Peter sunk deeper into the bed, leaning his back against Matt’s chest. Matt had him. He was safe. No one was going to call the cops and wake him up with the sound of helicopters in kill mode. He could sleep. He repeated that he was safe over and over in his head, and he focused on matching Matt’s breathing. With the combined exhaustion, sex, and relief of being able to let go, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR shoutout to a friend of mine (they know who they are) for helping me write the caning scene, as impact play is not something I have written before. Couldn't have happened without them <3
> 
> For more content like this, other pairings of mine (including works not listed on my account), and/or the writers in this collection, join the discord! https://discord.gg/2WR8trK


End file.
